My True Feelings
by Dimazagstn
Summary: Mio is in love with OC, and Satoshi is in love with Mio. Triangle love. what will happen next? read this.


**[Mio POV]**

Welcome to my first fanfiction… actually, second fanfiction.

Short message from Author, this first chapter is Mio POV. About her prologue. Don't get confused while reading this. I'm not a pro writer. ^^

And, sorry if I made some false grammars. My English is not really good.

* * *

**- Chapter 1**

He-hello, my name is _Akiyama Mio_. The only child on Akiyama Family. I am a bassist of band, named Houkago Tea Time or HTT. Precisely, I am a shy bassist and... shameful. Especially after the incident when I was in first high school of Sakura-gaoka high school. At that time, I fell on stage while performing live at the school hall of the summer festival. After that incident, I'm not sure there will be man who will like me.

Many embarrassing accidents that happened to me. I don't know why, even my senior made a fans club about me after the-accident-on-the-stage, 2 years ago. And the Fans club was more famous at my school. Worse yet, the fan club president is the president of student council.

Now I'm in third high school. Together with my band mates. Namely Ritsu, Yui, and Mugi. Azusa is the only junior in my band. But her ability was very great. Because I'm in third high school or senior in my school, I was thinking about something. It's, a boyfriend. Ermm... maybe it's indeed strange why I thought about this. Though I've said that I'm just love music, but, still, someday I'll find my love.

Especially now that I'm already a senior. I'm going to university and employment. But the thing is, I do not have a lot of male friends. Because my school is a girls school. The guys who I knew only a part of my elementary and middle school friends. And if I reminded, I was reminded of something.

My first love. What remains I'm still keeping it in my deeply heart until now. Namely, _Yamada Akami_. Me and him have been friends since elementary school. But, when the second of middle school, he moved out of town because his parents work. Although he has reportedly returned to this city when on second high school, but I don't know where is his school and his house.

* * *

_5 years ago ..._

I was still a junior of middle school. It was the first time I began to feel something towards Akami. you could say he's my male closest friend. He's always worrying me with saying "are you okay?" to me. Sometimes Ritsu told me to declare my love to him. But that is impossible! I'm that shy like this couldn't possibly to do it. Especially against him. He's a man who was known at school for his ability to play ball.

_One day..._

"Hey Mio-chan, how was it?" Akami who finished playing suddenly approached me in the stands and asked.

"Um ... tha-that was... uh… you played well... ", I replied somewhat sheepishly. He was very close to my face when he asked me.

"Really? In fact I've almost failed because of tripped... Hahaha!" he explained. Eh? Tripped? I did not see he tripped. Because he always looks great in my eyes.

"Eh! y-yes! That was bad... The tripped part... but, the rest was good... "I was more embarrassed. Uuhh... Indeed embarrassing.

Many incidents that happened between me and him. But, the saddest part is when he was moved out of town. I could not stop crying. I really wish I could meet him again someday.

* * *

_Three days before leaving_...

I saw Akami on a park bench. At that time the park was quiet and I don't know why he was here. I walked. His face looked sad. He sat with bowed head. Once I sat next to them, he turned toward me.

"What should I do ...?" Suddenly he asked. He looks not as excited as usual.

"What happened, Akami-kun?" I don't know what happened. But, it seemed to be something that was not true.

"Three days more, I'll move out of town ... Because my parents work ... but I want to stay here ... with the others ... I don't know what I should do ... ", he explained. I was also surprised. He will move and I could not see his smile again.

I don't know what I should do too. But I can't help. That the affairs of his parents. If ... if I can give something so she will not forget me ... but what? I don't have anything to serve as keepsakes.

"Mio-chan ... I want to give you something ... so you'll always remember me ..." he suddenly said, as if read my mind. He reached into his pocket and brought out something. Key chain. Key chain with a case of cherry blossoms. And, the cherry blossoms are shaped like heart.

"... I give you this one ... I also have one ... to signify our friendship ... and ..." he has not finished speaking, there was suddenly a voice that calling him. Apparently his mother. Calling Akami because he had to go home to prepare everything. He has not finished talking, and immediately leaving. Before leaving, _he hugged me tightly_. I was surprised. In my heart I was very pleased. His arms were warm.

"Ah... alright then ... I have to go ... ", then he went straight. Without letting me speak at all.

I still imagine his arms, his hands around me. I like him. But, I wondered what he would say. He did not go on his words.

* * *

_When farewell, at the airport..._

"Mio-chan ... you don't have to cry ... one day I would come here to visit you ... don't worry ..." he tried to comfort me that was crying. Ritsu, who were near me also tried to calm me down. But, I couldn't stop. I don't know why. Yes, maybe because I ... liked him.

When he went up the plane, I've lost his image in my mind. My life was back to normal, without a close male friend near me. Oh yeah, I remember, I still have a close male friend. _Satoshi Tainaka_. Ritsu Tainaka younger brother. I often went to Ritsu's house. And sometimes Satoshi was there and I played with him.

Yes, Satoshi Tainaka. Looks like he's the only male friend who will not go. But, he's 3 years younger to me. And I regard him as my brother. but, unlike Akami. He's a very innocent men and funny. Sometimes he makes me laugh. And, Akami not keep his promise. He did not come to this town again since that day.

Now I really must be serious in studying and music. But, it's okay if sometimes I think about it. I hope I can meet Akami again.

_But, does he still remember me?_

_

* * *

_

**- To be continue…**


End file.
